riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rev Road Runner
Rev (Rob Paulsen) is a head-spinningly quick character, in more ways than one. He is a descendant of Road Runner, and wears a red uniform. Unlike his ancestor, who only made a "meep-meep" noise, Rev can actually talk, though usually at high speed, sometimes annoying or confusing others. Before gaining his powers, Rev was a delivery boy for Quick Wrap Sandwich Shack and inventor who was always late, even while using rocket skates he created. In numerous episodes, it is shown that without his powers, Rev, like his brother Rip, speaks at a normal speed...that is, more slowly than the average anthropomorphic roadrunner (although, curiously, he retains his rapid speech when swapping powers with Tech after an incident with a DNA scrambler in "The World is My Circus"). A lesser noted fact is that Rev is actually quite intelligent. He often serves as Tech's technical assistant, and frequently translates Tech's highly scientific vocabulary when the other Loonatics fail to understand him. Rev can usually solve (or at least understand) problems and situations that would otherwise be considered Tech's exclusive field of expertise, although it could be argued that his intelligence is largely due to his brain functioning at a much faster rate than others.. In the second season, the bright/inventor aspect of his character was featured, to the point of creating some rivalry between him and Tech. However, the episode "Family Business" proved that Tech is the better inventor. Rev is the only Loonatic that cannot physically harm the enemy via projected energy attacks, though he has often used his enhanced speed to augment his kicks as shown against Massive. It is possible that Rev's family and all other roadrunners gained their humanoid limbs and speech ability through evolution. Rev's name may have been inspired by rapper Rev Run. Personality It is possible that Rev and his family had gained limbs and the ability to speak through evolution. His powers include Sonic Speed, with the ability to run at a velocity of 9983.03, Flight and a built-in mental Global Positioning. With gaining his super speed, Rev's speech also became quicker. When Sypher stole his powers, Rev's speech became slower, but when he switched powers with Tech in "The World is My Circus", his voice speed remained the same. Rev is quite smart, being the only one capable of understanding Tech's highly academic speech, though he is no where near as smart as Tech. Rev is actually quite good friends with Tech, despite their ancestor's long time rivalry and Rev's family's dislike of coyotes. It has been brought into question which of the two is better at inventing, however, Tech proved to be the better inventor when Rev begged him to help complete the Robo Amigo. Before gaining his powers, Rev worked as a delivery boy who had a habit of being late, despite using his invetion of rocket skates. His father is named Ralph "Pa" Runner and his mother is Harriet "Ma" Runner. He also has a younger brother named Rip. His father owns a very successful gadget company and expects Rev to take over the family business rather than continue with his "dead end" job as a superhero. When Rev spends time with his family to construct his Robo Amigo, his little brother Rip becomes jealous of Rev's talent as an inventor and superhero while having all of their father's attention. After Rip was possessed by the Bio-Tech Parasite, he acted out on his dark feelings of jealousy towards Rev and took control of Robo Amigos to destroy Acmetropolis. After Rev got the parasite off, Rip apologized for nearly destroying the city, but Rev apologized for not being a better brother. Soon after, Pa uses one of Rip's marketing ideas and Robo Amigo becomes successful, making him finally noticed by his father. Retrieved from "http://looneytunes.wikia.com/wiki/Rev_Runner" Category: Loonatics Unleashed Characters World War III Rivera Federation War Death Rivera I Death Rivera II